Sabi
Sabi (さび Sabi) is a Saiyan warrior created by Wyvern 0m3g4 for the Dragon Ball video game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In the game, Sabi takes on the role as one of many Time Patrollers in Conton City, albeit she alone becomes involved in major historical battles in the Dragon Ball franchise and ultimately has to save Conton City and the timeline of Universe 7. The end result of her adventures through time causes Sabi to be celebrated as a hero by the residents of Conton City, and she becomes respected in much the same way as that of the Future Warrior who previously saved Toki Toki City a while back. Beyond her role in the game, Sabi is also a student and close friend of Winter. Due to their close relationship, Sabi has further honed her combat skills under his tutelage and has even learned some of his fighting techniques and strategies, such as Winter's signature move, the Extinction Wave. Likewise, when Winter was made the new emperor of the Galactic Frieza Army in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (later renamed the Galactic Winter Army,) Sabi was allowed into the organization; becoming one of Winter's strongest fighters and his close personal aide and bodyguard. Aside from Winter, Sabi had also learned from other martial arts masters in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2; including the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Majin Buu. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Like many Saiyans, Sabi is naturally gifted and predisposed for combat, and so she naturally possesses the skills of an experienced warrior. Among her talents is her superhuman physique; allowing Sabi to perform incredible feats of strength, speed, agility, and tolerance for pain and injury. Likewise, she has mastered the usage of her ki; using it to fly, increase her already formidable strength, speed and durability, launch ki-based projectiles and form barriers, and other techniques and abilities. Among other talents Sabi has picked up are the abilities to increase and reduce her overall power level at will, as well as sensing the presence and strength of others over various distances through their ki. Being a Saiyan, Sabi is born with the trait known as zenkai. With it, Sabi can easily adapt and grow more powerful after surviving a difficult fight. Should Sabi be pushed to her limits in a fight, she will naturally grow exponentially more powerful as her body rests afterward. Because of this, Sabi has the potential to continue progressing in strength and capability almost indefinitely, causing her to live up to her race's reputation as proud warriors. Alongside her zenkai, Sabi is one of a handful of Saiyans who have learned to tap into the legendary power known as Super Saiyan. With it, Sabi can transform into a more powerful state than before, where her strength, ki and other physical attributes skyrocket tremendously. As Sabi continued to hone her Super Saiyan powers and grow stronger, she managed to also unlock the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms as well; making her one of the most powerful warriors in the multiverse through sheer might alone. In terms of fighting techniques, Sabi has learned a great deal of various martial arts techniques from a wide margin of fighters during her stay in Conton City in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. From Winter to the likes of Hit and Cell, Sabi has come to learn and inherit the fighting styles and techniques of these warriors, and ultimately encompass them into her own unique style. The one style she seems to fall back on more often than not though is Winter's, due to their strong friendship and Sabi's continued mentoring under him. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki'' *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from Sabi's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Zenkai' - The inherent ability of all Saiyans to grow more powerful after surviving a harsh battle with a strong foe. After each harrowing fight, Sabi's body multiplies its strength and overall ki as she rests, allowing her to grow more powerful with each fight she partakes in. *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - By releasing a steady stream of her own ''ki towards someone else (be it direct contact or from a distance,) Sabi can either renew a person's strength and health or increase their overall fighting power and strength. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - By quickly throwing ki spheres from her hands, Sabi overwhelms her opponent with a constant hail of projectiles from afar. The ki blasts themselves tend to appear bigger and move faster than usual ki blasts, and as a result, causes more damage than usual too. **'DIE DIE Missile Barrage' - A variation of the Full Power Energy Blast which Sabi learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 from Gotenks. *'Extinction Wave' - Sabi's signature attack, the Extinction Wave was passed down to her by her teacher and the self-proclaimed creator of the technique, Winter. The technique itself is prepared by Sabi placing one hand directly over the other and spreading each individual finger apart so that it appears her hands are fanning outward. She then charges her ki in her outermost palm until it has reached a certain point, after which she fires her ki in the form of a single red energy wave. Due to its inherent nature, it is comparable to that of the Kamehameha, Galick Gun and other such ki techniques. **'Super Extinction Wave' - A larger and more powerful variation of the Extinction Wave where Sabi adds even more of her ki into the attack. It is similar to the Super Kamehameha. **'Master-Student Extinction Wave' - More powerful and even larger than a Super Extinction Wave, the Master-Student Extinction Wave is performed by Sabi combining her Extinction Wave with Winter's, much in the same way Gohan and Goku's respective Kamehameha waves merge into the powerful Father-Son Kamehameha. To do this, Sabi and Winter stand side by side and place one hand on top of the other's, creating the iconic Extinction Wave hand gesture before mixing their respective ki into each other's. *'Kamehameha' - While fighting many battles during the Saiyan Saga in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Sabi learned the Kamehameha. When not using the Extinction Wave, Sabi tends to prefer relying on the Kamehameha and its variations as her go-to method for long ranged beam attacks; a trait she shares with her mentor. **'Super Kamehameha' - A larger, stronger variation of the Kamehameha Sabi learned in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The attack was taught to her by Goku. It is one of Sabi's more regularly used and stronger attacks. **'10x Kamehameha' - Another technique Goku passed down to Sabi in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Given its red coloration and stronger power, Sabi is fond of using this in place of the regular Kamehameha and when not using the Extinction Wave. Following in the footsteps of Winter, Sabi typically refers to this as the Kamehameha x10 instead. **'One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II' - A variation of the Kamehameha Sabi learned from Future Gohan. Before firing the attack, Sabi performs multiple backflips, then charges the Kamehameha in one hand. Upon firing the technique, Sabi will sometimes follow through with an additional second Kamehameha should the first one miss or if her opponent withstood the initial blow. Other than the 10x Kamehameha, this appears to be Sabi's most frequently used version of the Kamehameha. *'Kaio-ken' - Learned while fighting through the events of the Saiyan Saga, the Kaio-ken amplifies Sabi's physical traits, reflexes and senses past their limitations, granting her gigantic spikes in raw power and speed. Given the strain it causes to her body during use, Sabi usually relies on the Kaio-ken during difficult fights in which her usual strength is not enough, and even then she typically uses the Kaio-ken in short, safe bursts. Over time, as Sabi grew stronger through her constant fights in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, she managed to draw out more power from the Kaio-ken technique; ultimately achieving the Kaio-ken x3 and Kaio-ken x20 states later on. *'Mimicry' - While not a confirmed ability, in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is implied during Sabi's fights against Broly that Sabi may have the inherent skill to easily analyze and copy a fighter's techniques after seeing them only a few times. This is how Broly tried to explain why Sabi was able to use Broly's own attacks after each fight they engaged in (mostly because Broly kept relentlessly pursuing Sabi in an attempt to make Sabi suffer through continuous combat before finally killing Sabi later.) *'Dragon Fist' - Perhaps Sabi's currently strongest technique to date, the Dragon Fist was learned during her time as a Time Patroller in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Much like Goku (from who the technique is derived from,) Sabi first rushes toward her foe and kicks them hard enough to send them soaring away. She then proceeds to throw a punch in her opponent's direction as a golden yellow ki effigy of Shenron emerges. The yellow dragon then flies toward Sabi's foe and engulfs them, while Sabi in the meantime plows her fist through her opponent. The combined ki output and force of her punch is capable of ripping open hole shaped wounds in Sabi's foes as a result. Upon completing the technique, Sabi is usually seen behind her opponent's back as they stagger from the massive damage they took. Given the immense damage it causes and the frequency with which Sabi uses it, it could be argued that this is one of Sabi's signature finishing moves. *'Energy Dome' - While training under Future Gohan, Sabi picked up this technique. By releasing her ki simultaneously around her body, Sabi can create a dome shaped shield to protect herself from harm. It's typically used to prevent ki projectiles and physical strikes from hurting her while in use. The drawback to such a technique however is that Sabi can do very little while holding up her shield, and extended usage of the Energy Dome is taxing on her ki. *'Sonic Rush' - Another technique she picked up from Future Gohan, Sabi starts off by charging her foe, then kicking her opponent away. She then teleports behind them and does a right-hand chop, followed by a right hook then a right sweep kick. Sabi finishes the rush attack by kicking her opponent high in the air then knocking them back down with a right elbow. *'Super Galick Gun' - One of Sabi's stronger techniques, she learned to use the Super Galick Gun during her stay in Conton City. Much like Goku's Super Kamehameha, this is a larger and stronger variant of Vegeta's Galick Gun technique. While under the usage of Sabi, she has shown enough adaptability to either fire it at half its full power for a quick and respectable amount of damage, or to fully charge it to its limits before releasing the beam and causing staggering amounts of harm to her foes or the environment nearby. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is a transformation or state of being that is considered legendary by the Saiyan race; mostly due to it granting elevated levels of strength and power to whoever is fortunate to achieve this state. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan, like her fellow Saiyan kin, Sabi's normally purple hair and eyes change color; shifting from purple hair to a golden blonde, and purple eyes to a greenish-blue coloration. Likewise, her usual aura color becomes the same shade of yellow. Unlike most Saiyans though, her hair remains the same shape, length and style it had before the transformation; a trait she shares with Saiyans such as Vegeta. While it is unclear how Sabi achieved the Super Saiyan form beyond the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, in the game it appears she unlocked her Super Saiyan powers through the help and mentoring of Vegeta in the Capsule Corp. time rift within Conton City. After sparring for a while with Vegeta, and later Goku, the two Saiyans pushed Sabi to her breaking limit and urged her to surpass those limitations. By doing so, Sabi finally became a Super Saiyan at last. At first, like other Saiyans, Sabi couldn't fully control her Super Saiyan transformation. The state required a deal of effort to shift into, and upon becoming a Super Saiyan, the transformation drained too much of Sabi's ki and caused her to become far more aggressive and violent than usual, thanks to the Super Saiyan transformation awakening Sabi's dormant Saiyan traits within her. It was only through the helpful training and support of her teacher, Winter, and the constant trial-by-fire fights she put herself in while as a Super Saiyan that finally managed to help Sabi fully master the form at last. Now with Super Saiyan under control, Sabi is able to effortlessly switch between her Super Saiyan and base forms at will and no longer feels the straining side effects of the state on her ki; nor does she feel any heightened sense of aggressiveness while as a Super Saiyan. The end result is a form in which Sabi is far more powerful than before, while also being in complete control of both herself and her Super Saiyan transformation, making for a much more competent warrior. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is considered the level of power beyond that of a Super Saiyan. As a result, the form is naturally more powerful than its predecessor, albeit coming with greater tolls as well. In this state, a Saiyan grows stronger and faster than before, as well as having their ki enhanced too, but the form draws on more of their ki than the first Super Saiyan form does, as well as bringing out even greater amounts of a Saiyan's inherent violent nature. Sabi achieved this form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after multiple battles against powerful foes across Universe 7's timeline; allowing Sabi to push even farther past a Super Saiyan's limits and achieve a new plateau of power. Outside the game, it is assumed the same repeated battles against strong foes could have awoken Sabi's Super Saiyan 2 powers. In this state, Sabi's appearance remains the same as her original Super Saiyan transformation, albeit now currents of electric plasma course around her body's aura. And like with her prior transformation, Sabi underwent training in order to reign in the negative side-effects of Super Saiyan 2. While Sabi has learned how to quickly access Super Saiyan 2 and has also curbed the darker Saiyan traits that the form brings out in her, Super Saiyan 2 still seems to tax her ki slightly while in use. And so while there is little danger in relying on it, Sabi's usage of Super Saiyan 2 is usually spared for serious threats and challengers alike. Super Saiyan 3 The most recent and most powerful Super Saiyan form Sabi has achieved thus far; Super Saiyan 3 is a level beyond that of both Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, making it one of the most powerful transformations a Saiyan can attain. Much like Super Saiyan 2, Sabi finally awoke her Super Saiyan 3 state through many difficult fights, both in and out of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. As a Super Saiyan 3, Sabi undergoes a noticeable change in appearance when compared to her previous Super Saiyan forms. Super Saiyan 3, like it does to all Saiyans, causes Sabi's mohawk to elongate to roughly the size of her own body, as well as causing it to grow towards her back, allowing much of her hair to droop over the back of her neck and shoulders and fall behind her. Only a single enlarged strand of hair falls over her forehead. On top of this, her hair becomes wild and spiked, with protruding bangs growing out of her long hair from all sides. Likewise, she also seems to lose her eyebrows, but noticeably lacks a widow's peak that most Saiyans obtain while in Super Saiyan 3. As noted by the ferocity displayed upon her face, Super Saiyan 3 further enhances a Saiyan's natural tendencies for violence, combat, aggressiveness and dominance. While in Super Saiyan 3, Sabi is constantly seen either in a serious mood or looking eager to fight and defeat her opposition. Only rarely does Sabi's usual personality manage to break through her Super Saiyan 3 stern demeanor every now and again. And like her previous Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 3 also increases the amount of ki consumption it requires while in use in return for the gargantuan power it provides. Because of this, Sabi has taken note that maintaining Super Saiyan 3 is difficult and stressful on her body, especially while in a fight. While she managed to properly control the transformation process into Super Saiyan 3 so that it takes less time and effort, she has yet to master the form in its entirety. And so as a result, whenever Sabi does use Super Saiyan 3, it tends to put a massive strain on her, both physically and emotionally. If used for prolonged periods of time, Super Saiyan 3 can deplete Sabi of almost all of her ki and strength in a relatively short time. Likewise, while as a Super Saiyan 3, she can become more vicious, combative and serious-minded due to her Saiyan nature going wild. Because of the costs and danger involved with using the transformation, Super Saiyan 3 is usually Sabi's last resort in a fight, or used right away if Sabi must fight at her full strength against a foe who is far more powerful than she is. Trivia *Sabi's name is a shortened form of the word "wasabi;" a reference to a type of Japanese horseradish that can be cooked and used alongside sushi. The name was chosen as a nod to the vegetable theme surrounding many Saiyan names. Gallery Sabi - Casual Outfit 2.jpeg|Full body image of Sabi in her other outfit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Saiyan Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Dragon Ball